Clarity
by Lazy Pegasus
Summary: Vampire's can't get pregnant, right? Futa
1. Chapter 1

**So anyway my cousin Love that yuri wrote this story, the bad news is she pick the wrong time to write when school is around the corner. And since she's in collage and I'm still in highschool I took the liberty to finish it for her. So here you go...**

* * *

Today is the day; today is the day my _favorite_ student graduates and will go on to college, where she will study and pursue her long-life career, I couldn't be even more proud of her. She has come a long way; studying instead of partying—like the rest of these ungrateful humans—working to earn money for her students loans—instead of relying on daddy/mommy and their credit cards—getting straight A's in all her classes, including mine—instead of the average C. Any parent would be proud to have her.

This is why she should receive a _reward_ for _all_ her hard work.

I fixed my long cherry blonde hair and flat out the wrinkles in my short skirt, remembering to unbutton three buttons from my white-tight shirt. My whole outfit itself hugged my body in the right ways—showing just the right amount of curves.

Right now my star student is probably accepting her diploma and giving a huge-well written essay. She showed me her essay for any errors—there were none—and I'll admit this essay is the best essay I have ever read in my whole life. None of my past star students have ever made me prouder than her. For today, she will be graduating from The University of Anchorage Alaska with the highest GPA of 6.2.

For all I could remember, ever before she came here, I would seduce my male students and have a sexual evening with them. But none of them are able to satisfy me; usually they are either 'early arrivers' or 'below average' or they are just egoistic assholes who only care about their pleasure, heck even the ones who are 'above average' size don't even know how to use it!

Anyway, one day when I was done messing around with a pathetic male who couldn't even last for about a minute! I went to the nearest bathroom, since the teacher lounge is quite far, and _accidently_ stumble upon one of my students _adjusting herself_ in the mirror—no one comes to this bathroom—and I caught a glimpse on what she was fixing. The perfect size, length, and girth I have ever seen. I'm quite impressed myself, but before she could turn around I used my vampire speed and went to another bathroom to 'relieve myself' I mean wash my hands.

This led to this, me, waiting for my star student so that I may take an advantage of her. Besides, it's not like she will developed any feeling for me.

"You wanted to see me, Ms. Denali?"

Ah, right on schedule, "Bella! Please, have a seat. And I told you before, call me Tanya," I told her, smirking at the blush that crept up her cute baby face. She looked around and pointed out that there are no seats, _oops_.

"Oh silly me, I guess you just have to stand then…" I purred out, taking a seat on my desk and crossing my legs. "You know what today is, Bella?" I asked her as I motion her to come closer with my index finger.

"Uh, graduation day?" she said as she inched closer to me, stopping just about two feet from my desk.

"That. And the day of your reward!" I clapped my hands together; I hopped off my desk and took the two steps closer to Bella. I pulled her by her tie, sat back down on my desk, and wrapped my legs around her waist.

"M-Ms. Den-Denali" she stuttered out. So adorable, I made a move to her crotch and groped her erection. "Tanya!"

I smirked, "now was that so bad?" I asked referring to her calling me by my first name, causing her to blush. "Now then, Bella, as you know. You have been my most impressive and outstanding student I have ever taught and had."

"Thank you—"

"**And**, as my most _outstanding_ student ever…I believe you should earn a reward for your _hard_ work." I slowly began to unzip her pant zipper and placed a loving kiss on her neck.

I felt Bella gulp, "t-that won-wont…Be—necessary…"

"I insist…"

"But…"

"Shh…This is just between us. Nobody has to know," I licked the shell of her ear and stroke her fully erect penis. I felt a drop of liquid on my thumb as I rubbed the bulbous head. I opened my legs a bit and rubbed the tip against my already wet panties, "feel how wet I am for you, Bella?" I asked her, raising a perfect eyebrow and soothing her back with me free hand.

She let out a long, sexy, moan, "b-but your-you're a t-t-t-TEACHER!" she buried her head on my neck.

I let out a breathy chuckle and ran a hand through her shoulder-length brown hair. I stopped rubbing her back so that I can slowly remove my panties and place it on her back pocket, "a little memoir; so that you won't forget about me." I purred in her red ear.

"Who could forget about you?" I felt her hot tongue on my cool neck; I gasped in surprise but soon started to enjoy it.

There was no need to take off our clothes; her penis is free, and my pussy is in clear view. Now all _we_ have to do is connect and enjoy.

Looks like someone read my mind; Bella took hold of her penis and guide the erection to my aching vagina. I cringe a bit; yes I have had sexual intercourse with other males before—but none of them were bigger that Bella. This human is stretching me in a way no other man could or even can! I let a noise I _never _in my whole entire life made; I squeaked. Well you will squeak too when a giant penis pokes your cervix.

"M-Ms. Denali…?" Bella stopped midway, her penis is only half-way inside? Jesus this girl is huge.

"I'm f-fine, Bella, your—you're just big. That's all," I told her as I wrapped my arms around her neck and legs around her waist, bringer her closer and deeper.

We both moaned at finally being _fully_ connected. Bella started to thrust slowly inside me, as if she was trying to be gentle with me. What a sweet girl.

Sweat started to roll down our bodies as Bella's thrusts' became harder and faster, the sweat from our bodies made our clothes stick to skin—somehow I find that erotic.

Bella's thrust began to get sloppy and off-beat, almost as if she's reaching orgasm. I glance at the clock and notice we've been at for almost an hour. That's triple than most of the males I've been with, and yet she's the _only one_ who has ever made me reach orgasm and _still_ go at it. Is this girl really a virgin? Because there is no way a virgin can last longer than any other ones, let alone be _still_ hard.

"M-Ms. Denali…"

"Shh…It's okay, Bella. Just let go…" I told her with a soothing voice.

"But—but what if…What if I get—get—get…"

"Get me pregnant?" a whimper was my response; I let a giggle and tighten my grip on her body. Feeling my third orgasm approaching. "Don't worry, Bella. I can't become pregnant,"

Bella stopped her thrusting and looked directly at me. "Are you—are you like in…Menopause?"

I couldn't help but to giggle, "Something like that," that seemed to ease the human as she continued on with her thrusting. But in reality I'm not in menopause, in fact I'm way too young for that kind of level. No the real reason I can't become pregnant is because I'm a vampire and vampires _can't_ become pregnant—never in their whole entire life. I guess that's why these ungrateful men _always_ want to have sex with me, since I can't bear their offspring. Good thing too, I don't to end up pregnant with some sleazebag child.

"Uhggnnn…!"

I felt Bella ejaculate in me, her body tense then went limp.

We stood there, motionless, catching our breaths before Bella pulled out and began to fix her hair. I on the other hand, still sat on my desk combing my hair with my hands and being careful not to move and let Bella's semen seep out of me—did it once before and it felt extremely weird. But I'm not worried, I'm a vampire and I can't get pregnant.

We bid our farewells and went on with our lives. Bella told me she will be attending Harvard and will study criminal law and hopes of becoming a detective.

And I will stay here; in Alaska teaching the lower class-men and upper class-men.

We will never see each other again.

* * *

_**7 days later…**_

I paste myself as I waited for the minute mark; for the past days I have suffered 'morning sickness' and unusual cravings. Sings that I fear the most.

*Bring*

With vampire speed, I rushed to the bathroom and picked up a white stick. I looked at the twelfth pregnancy stick with a pink cross on it_…Pregnant…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh boy, such great reviews. My cousin is very happy that her story is making people loving it.**

**And yes, Mr. Guest, 6.2**

* * *

**_RECAP:_**

_I paste myself as I waited for the minute mark; for the past days I have suffered 'morning sickness' and unusual cravings. Sings that I fear the most._

_*Bring*_

_With vampire speed, I rushed to the bathroom and picked up a white stick. I looked at the twelfth pregnancy stick with a pink cross on it…Pregnant…_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Tanya ran; she ran until she was far from her sisters tracking. She came across a pier—just outside the outskirts of her home, under was water; deep enough for anyone to find something, she just hopes that someone isn't a vampire. The cherry blonde looked around to see if anyone was watching her; this pier has been abandon for almost a decade, no signal soul has ever roam around here—that is if you're a _soulless_ vampire. She threw the bag containing the pregnancy test and began masking her scent with perfume—perfume that was so strong that it hurt her nose.

"Tanya, what are you doing here?"

Tanya ceased her spraying and turned around to see…"Carlisle!"

The blonde vampire was holding a briefcase, looking at Tanya with curiosity. "Are you okay, Tanya?" He asked, setting his briefcase on the floor and slowly took a small step towards the cherry blonde.

"What are you doing here!" She snapped, making the male vampire to stop in his tracks.

"I should be asking you the same thing. What are you doing here in Forks?"

Tanya blinked, she never realized her running actually got her this far. Heck she didn't even notice she ran through the ocean.

Noticing that the female vampire didn't answer his question, Carlisle spoke again, "I ask you again, Tanya, why are you here?"

Tanya stared at the doctor, her emotions were piling up. With vampire speed she ran to Carlisle and hugged him, crying onto his shoulder, "Carlisle, I'm scared…" She whispered, which was caught by the other vampire. Who immediately acted and hugged the girl back fatherly, "let's have a seat," Tanya sat on a nearby tree stump while Carlisle leaned on an old rusty truck.

"Now then, tell me why you are scared,"

Tanya took in a deep breath; will she tell Carlisle the truth? Will he bare it? Will he be disapproval? Only one way to find out, "It all started about a week ago…"

* * *

"…And that's how I got pregnant…" Tanya said a little embarrassed that she had to tell Carlisle about her situation—but who else was she going to tell?

Meanwhile, Carlisle all but nodded and listed thoroughly to Tanya's story. He is very aware of the female vampires…Needs…But what he couldn't understand was that a human, no other the less, a girl, _impregnated_ a vampire. And the last time he checked, humans _can't_ impregnate vampires. Somehow that sounds very fishy to Carlisle. _Hmm, I'm going to have to study this…Bella._

"Carlisle?" Tanya's voice broke the male blonde from his thought. "You can't tell _anyone_," she said in a murderous tone.

"Tanya—"

"Promise me,"

The man fidgeted a bit.

"Please, Carlisle, you the only one I trust,"

With that said, the man nodded his head and made a solemn promise to keep Tanya's pregnancy a secret, "but, if I am too keep this promise. You have to visit me here and I will run some test on you and the…Baby."

Tanya agreed, after all Carlisle is the best vampire doctor out there, and if anyone who could take of here, is Carlisle.

"Excellent," he clapped his hands, "come back about a month or so—by that time you should be showing signs of pregnancy, like a human female."

Again, Tanya agreed and hugged the Cullen leader.

Both Leaders made their part and pretended they never met.

Unbeknownst by both of them, a figure was watching the whole scene unfold, before sprinting into the woods and stopped at a castle. _A report must be reported…_

* * *

**I have to stop here, it's not because I want to leave a cliffhanger, but because this is all my cousin manage to write before going to bed early—poor girl, sweet dreams cuz.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_RECAP:_**

_"Carlisle" Tanya's voice broke the male blonde from his thought. "You can't tell anyone," she said in a murderous tone._

_"Tanya—"_

_"Promise me,"_

_The man fidgeted a bit._

_"Please, Carlisle, you the only one I trust,"_

_With that said, the man nodded his head and made a solemn promise to keep Tanya's pregnancy a secret, "but, if I am too keep this promise. You have to visit me here and I will run some test on you and the…Baby."_

_Tanya agreed, after all Carlisle is the best vampire doctor out there, and if anyone who could take of here, is Carlisle._

_"Excellent," he clapped his hands, "come back about a month or so—by that time you should be showing signs of pregnancy, like a human female."_

_Again, Tanya agreed and hugged the Cullen leader._

_Both Leaders made their part and pretended they never met._

_Unbeknownst by both of them, a figure was watching the whole scene unfold, before sprinting into the woods and stopped at a castle. A report must be reported…_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**_3 months later…_**

"Ella, Adam, time for breakfast!" Tanya yelled, as she poured blood into two cups of glass. At the dinner table was the rest of her coven mates; Elezar reading his weekly newspaper, Carmen drinking her coffee, Kate examining her finger nails, and Irina, who lifted her head at the sound of two new names, turn to look at the stairs.

As Tanya set two plates with bacon, eggs, and a more bacon, in came two almost identical teens; one of them was a boy while the other was a girl. The boy had blonde cropped hair, handsome features, and caramel eyes. The girl had brown hair that reach to her upper back, she had beautiful features, and like her brother she too had caramel eyes.

"Well if it isn't Ella and Adam," said Elezar as he looked up from his newspaper, the rest of the coven looked up as well smiling at the teens and never ceased to be surprise at their beauty.

"G'day, uncle Elezar," the boy, Adam, waved as he and his sister took a seat at the table.

"Adam…" Tanya said, a warning look—very familiar to the Denali coven.

"Oh, c'mon mom" The blonde yelled.

The cherry blond merely raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh…Fine…" The blonde let out a frustrated breath and fixed his posture, "good morning, Elezar, how is you're day?" He turns to his mother, "better?"

"Much, but lose the sarcasm,"

The boy just gave a simple nod and began eating his food.

Tanya shook her head; she sometimes wondered where her son got his stubbornness from. Unlike Adam, Ella is quite the opposite; gentle, kind, mature, and well-behaved—just like her mother. Though, looking at Ella always reminds her of a certain someone who _helped_ her make these kids.

Ever since she met with Carlisle a few weeks back, he suggested that his coven also should be involved. Seeing as Tanya will soon start to show signs of pregnancy and also a particular chirpy small vampire told the other Cullen's that they will be two new additions to the Denali coven.

When she told her coven, it was quite a shock to them that someone was able to get her pregnant, after all she is a vampire, and last time they checked, vampires _can't_ get pregnant. Until now, that is. Her family, surprisingly, took her pregnancy quite well. Carmen and Elezar were happy to have another Denali in the coven—as were her sisters, who were overjoyed at the thought of a little niece/nephew of their own.

Also when she agreed to Carlisle to tell his coven about her news, what she thought will be bad reactions, were actually quite positives ones. Edward was okay with the idea of a human able to impregnate a vampire and actually became curious when Tanya told him she slept with the human. When he received a responds from Tanya—well let's just say he never wanted to know any more about Tanya's sex life. Alice was ecstatic that a baby will be born, even though she already saw it in future. Esme and Carlisle gave their blessings to her and Jasper even used his powers to show his appreciation, and calming Edward. Emmet was way beyond happy, he was over joyed that he'll have not one but two little vamps to play with.

As for Rosalie

She had a lot of emotions course through her: shock, happiness, sadness, guilt, joy, and back to sadness. Why?

Shocked because a human has the ability to let vampires get pregnant

Happiness because she can look for this human and _finally_ have a child of her own

Guilt because that will mean she has to cheat on her mate, Emmet, and she loves the big oaf

Joy because all she has to do is ask Emmet and if he agrees then she will look for the human

And sadness because to Rosalie it sounds like this human_ is_ Tanya's mate. The cherry blonde did have a look of admiration when she talked about this "Bella" and how incredible she was in school and to her—TMI—but will Rosalie risk everything just to have a child? She ended up asking Tanya permission, to which the vampire hesitated at first, but reluctantly accepted, though she couldn't help the stinging in her heart at the thought of Bella with some other woman.

That was 6 weeks ago, the twins were merely children back then.

"Hey, mom, are we going to meet uncle Car?" Adam said his mouth filled with pancakes and juice.

Tanya snapped out of her thinking bubble at the sound of her sons voice, clearly ignoring the food stuffed in his mouth, "how can I forget," each week, on Mondays, Tanya will take her kids to Washington so that Carlisle can examine them and her. It never seems to surprise Tanya of how remarkable her kids are; not only can they drink animal blood but are also able to eat human food—which makes Esme very happy, she's always giddy when the twins visit, a good excuse to cook_ real _food—and their powers are more remarkable; Adam has the ability to speed, slow, and stop time itself—to which he uses it for pranks. Ella has the power to create a mental shield—to which she uses it to block her uncle Edward from reading her thoughts, Alice from looking at her future when they spar, keep Jasper from detecting her emotions, and not get frozen in time by her brother.

Tanya then notices the stack pancakes she was holding—use to—gone, all she was holding is an empty plate. "Adam…" She already knew where the pancakes went, seeing as everyone was now looking at the sheepish grinning boy.

"Waf?" He said his mouth filled with syrup covered pancakes.

What will Tanya do with him, she'll never know.

* * *

**_Somewhere in Volterra, Italy_**

"Aro, we have received news from—" the guard was pushed aside by a tall-muscular man.

"We need to talk, Volturi," the man said, his eyes filled with anger and revenge.

"And why is that?" a tall-long haired blonde man said, anger in his blood red eyes. "Do you think we simply will answer to a fool like you?" he let out a chuckle.

The other man let out a warning growl.

"Marcus," Aro warned.

"It is. Marcus," the man said. "I have just come from the sates. And what I witness truly shocked me," he looked at each vampire to see if he got any of their attention, sadly he only got Aro's. "It involves the Denali…And Cullen clan,"

At the name of the two clans, each vampire started to hiss. Aro raised his hand and everyone calmed down, hi nod to the man to continue.

"Tanya, the leader of the Denali was talking to Carlisle, the leader—"

"We know who they are, you idiot," Alec said, a smirk gracing his features.

Controlling his anger, the man continued, "and what I heard them saying was—"

"Will you get to the point already?" Marcus began to lose his patience, he already felt like ripping this man in half.

"Should I cause him pain, Marcus?" That was Jane, her emotionless face mixed with boredom, was becoming more emotionless by the second as the man talked.

"That'll hardly cheer me up at all," the tall blonde man responded back.

"Have you been feeding right, Marcus?" Alec asked, knowing that the tall man usually feeds mostly on idiotic humans.

"You should really watch out who you are feeding on, Marcus,"

"Perhaps,"

"TANYA IS PREGNANT!"

The 4 vampires ceased their chatting to turn and look. "What did you said?" Aro was the first to speak, after a long period of silence.

"Tanya. Tanya Denali of the Denali coven is pregnant," the man paused to look if he_ still_ had the vampire's attentions, before continuing, "by a lycan,"

"How is that possible?!" Marcus rose from his seat and sprinted up to the muscular man, "how do we know you're not lying?" At that, all the other vampires looked at the man.

The man let out a chuckle and reached into his coat, "I have proof," he pulled out a yellow folder and gave it to Marcus.

The blonde man ripped it out of his hand and pulled out 5 pictures; three of them contained Tanya with a bump on her belly and two of them contained teenage vampires, both with the same eye color and small fangs in their smiles. "Who are they?" Marcus asked, handing the photos to the other vampires, so they can examine them.

"The boy and girl and Tanya's children,"

"Do you know who the father is" Aro asked, anger and anticipation in his eyes.

"Yes. I know who _she_ is."

"_She_?" Jane asked, not looking up from the picture of the brown haired girl.

"Yes, the father is a girl." All the vampires attention were at peak; curiosity, anger, and disgust in their eyes.

"And she's a lycan…"

That did it; the male vampires let out feral growls. But Jane merely kept on staring at the picture of Tanya's daughter.

Aro, after calming down, spoke up, "thank you for telling us, _Jacob_…"

"Yes, know that we are informed about this. Perhaps we shall _visit_ out old friends." Marcus's lips were twitching from holding in his anger.

Jacob nodded and began to make his leave; a look of satisfaction appeared on him. Knowing that he had stir up the Volturi and soon he will have what is rightfully his. _Nobody takes **my** Bella, no one. Not even some leach…_

* * *

**Sorry if I didn't get the Volturi characters right; I'm not a huge Twilight fan—I just like to write Yuri. Oh and I'm not a hater of Jacob or Edward, in fact on not even in a team. I'm in team lesbian pairing, yeah!**

**So be warned Jacob fans, there's going to be a lot of hating for this character.**

**Also I gave the movie/book Bella's power to Ella since my cousin decided to make her into a lycan.**

**Yep she's a lycan**

**Anyway, if you have any questions regarding this story please don't hesitate to PM me—since my cousin doesn't have a computer—and she and I will answer ALL your questions**

**Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the confusion on the last chapter; here let me clear it out for you.**

**Tanya gives birth to Bella's kids, twins, she's been pregnant for a month—like in the "Twilight" breaking dawn movie/book—and the twins grow at a fast rate—like Renesmee did in the series—since Bella is a lycan and Tanya is a vampire. The twins are half vampire-half lycan. Bella is NOT a shift-shaper, she is a lycan. She looks like the ones in the movie "Underworld".**

**Want more explanation? Well then, this chapter is all about Bella and her past, leading to her sleeping with Tanya and becoming what she is right now.**

**Now that is a clear, on with the story.**

**Oh and to Kourtney: yes Jacob is well aware of Bella's condition, but he doesn't care.**

* * *

**_RECAP:_**

_"TANYA IS PREGNANT!"_

_The 4 vampires ceased their chatting to turn and look. "What did you said?" Aro was the first to speak, after a long period of silence._

_"Tanya. Tanya Denali of the Denali coven is pregnant," the man paused to look if he still had the vampire's attentions, before continuing, "by a human,"_

_"How is that possible?!" Marcus rose from his seat and sprinted up to the muscular man, "how do we know you're not lying?" At that, all the other vampires looked at the man._

_The man let out a chuckle and reached into his coat, "I have proof," he pulled out a yellow folder and gave it to Marcus._

_The blonde man ripped it out of his hand and pulled out 5 pictures; three of them contained Tanya with a bump on her belly and two of them contained teenage vampires, both with the same eye color and small fangs in their smiles. "Who are they?" Marcus asked, handing the photos to the other vampires, so they can examine them._

_"The boy and girl and Tanya's children,"_

_"Do you know who the father is" Aro asked, anger and anticipation in his eyes._

_"Yes. I know who she is."_

_"She" Jane asked, not looking up from the picture of the brown haired girl._

_"Yes, the father is a girl." All the vampires attention were at peak; curiosity, anger, and disgust in their eyes._

_"And she's a lycan…"_

_That did it; the male vampires let out feral growls. But Jane merely kept on staring at the picture of Tanya's daughter._

_Aro, after calming down, spoke up, "thank you for telling us, Jacob…"_

_"Yes, know that we are informed about this. Perhaps we shall visit out old friends." Marcus's lips were twitching from holding in his anger._

_Jacob nodded and began to make his leave; a look of satisfaction appeared on him. Knowing that he had stir up the Volturi and soon he will have what is rightfully his. Nobody takes **my** Bella, no one. Not even some leach…_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Bella let out a tired sigh as she entered her condo, placing her jacket on the coat-hanger and removing her shoes from her aching feet, today has got to be the worst day of her life; first of she had to chase down a killer which led to an all-out brawl between him and her. Good thing back-up was able to come to her aid in time or else…

She shook her head; Bella then notices she has 3 messages on her phone. She presses the play button, she then went into her kitchen to retrieve a glass of water, in her left hand where two aspirin pills.

_"Message one,"_ a female computer voice said, _"Bella, hey; Quil spotted a herd of deer, I was wondering if you wanna join?"_

Bella shook her head; she has told Jacob countless of time that she can't go hunting because of her job. Kind of think of it, when was the last time she hunted?

_"Message two, hey, Bells, it's me again. Listen…Um, I just wanted to remind you of the deer. So if you, you know, still up for it. Give me a call…Okay, bye,"_

Just as Bella was about to listen to the last message, her cellphone began to ring, on the caller ID it read Jacob, and she sighed and pressed the answer button, "Jacob—"

_"Bella, hey, thanks for finally answering—"_

"What do you want, Jacob?" Bella asked, even though she already knew what the boy wanted.

_"I was wondering if you wanna come hunting with me—"_

"Jacob, you know I _can't_, alright," she was about to hang up, when she heard a knock on the door.

_"C'mon Bells, we're already at your house—"_

_What? _Bella peaked through the window and truth to be told; Jacob, along with Quil, Seth, Leah, Sam, and Embry, were all waiting for her outside. The males, minus Seth, wore nothing but short jeans that reached just above their knees—Leah also had short jeans but had a tank top covering her upper body. Thank god for Bella.

Temping as it may be, Bella knew she couldn't go out hunting with her friends; she has a lot of work to do and not to mention she has to attend an award ceremony tomorrow—early in the fucking morning—to accept an award for best detective this fucked up town has ever had.

_"Bella?"_

Said girl in question totally forgot that the phone was still on and she hasn't hanged it up, "I'm sorry, Jacob. I just—can't tonight." She hanged up, but then she felt her inner beast growl in frustration and hunger; she hasn't hunt for almost a year! And the last time she tried to control the beast within her; she ended up raiding a meat store in the middle of the night!

But she _can't_ go hunting! The people of Chicago will be divested if she didn't attend, she let a bunch of people—who she whole heartily—devoted her whole life to! And she was going to let them down by not going to the ceremony? That's a big fucking NO to Bella.

But wait a minute, what if her inner beast couldn't hold its hunger and ended up destroying everything that the people worked so hard to build for her, and she will just end up destroying it all because she was fucking hungry!

The decision has been made; she'll only hunt two male elk and save one for later. Sounds enough, right? After all she is a lycan, and it take about 2-3 full gown *bucks* and about 5-6 *does*. Bella then remember she told the pack to leave; with speed a cheetah will envy, she ran outside, sighing in relief when Jacob and his crew were still there. She stopped right in front of Jacob and looked up at the boy, "count me in,"

With that said; Jacob grinned and signaled Quil to lead the pack into the woods.

* * *

**_5 minutes later…_**

Bella, Jacob, and the rest of the pack stopped to smell the fresh air of the Caldwell Woods in Chicago Illinois, God how she missed the smell of pinecones and the after smell of rain.

Jacob and his pack began to undress and place their clothes into the trunk of the car—since their clothes ripped when they transform—Bella blushed a bit; it's been a very _long_ time since she last took off her clothes or transformed. What if she forgot how to transform? _Silly Bella, you are a lycan. Just let your inner beast out._ She reminded herself, with her own self-confidence; Bella began to take off her clothes, put them along with the others, and stood proudly naked. Unlike Leah, Bella has an extra 'something' between her legs; a fully function, fully grown, 8 ½ inch penis. It took a while to get used to the male organ, but after meeting Jacob and his pack, Bella has no shame walking around naked—her penis swaying left to right for all to see.

"There over here," Quil pointed behind a group of trees.

Bella rolled her eyes; she practically smelled the group of deer from her house, and she lives deep in the city! Of course being a lycan has its perks; her senses are heighten, she heals faster, and has control of her hunger, predatory instincts, and her sex drive—rawr—but there are some downfalls, she has no tail to keep herself balanced, her upper body is bigger than her lower body, and she looks more like a cross between Big Foot and a wolf.

Bella snapped out of her thoughts when she realized she was already surrounded by bear sized wolves; it's time to transform, she guessed. Bella began to focus on the beast inside of her, when she opened her eyes—instead of her natural chocolate brown—they were golden amber. She felt her body shift and turn; her bones snapped and fur began to grow from her pale peachy skin. Once the transformation was over, where a human girl once stood a tall 8 foot beast let out a tremendous howl that shook he earth—but not loud enough to spook the heard. Once beast-Bella was done with her howl, she sprinted to the food source—elk.

_My God_, why hasn't she done this in a _long_ ass time? The wind in her fur, the gentle slap of leaves against her furry body, and the colorful world as she ran, everything was _amazing_. And she couldn't believe she was missing out of all of this by being cooped up at work? _Thank God for Jacob being so persistent_.

Bella smelled and she easily got the scent of a nearby elk; she jump to the air and landed on the unsuspected animal, the elk began to struggle under Bella's huge weight but it was too late, Bella sank her fangs into its neck immediately ending its suffering.

* * *

**_1 hour later…_**

After successfully catching _and_ eating 4 bucks, Bella began to lick her fur clean. But then she felt _someone _else's tongue against her fur, _'Jacob'…_She growled in her head, every time she goes hunting he _always_ wants to _help_ her clean off the blood—one of the main reasons she doesn't want to go hunting with Jacob.

The brown wolf stopped licking her and looked up; a look of admiration on his eyes. _'C'mon, Bells, one date. That's all I'm asking for,'_ his tail began to wag.

Bella fought the urge no to roll her eyes, _'how many times do I have to tell you, Jacob? My answer will always be NO'_ she stood up and started to transform into her human self. Once back to normal she turns to the wolf and pointed to her crotch, "you see this?" She poked the limp organ, "it's called a penis, Jacob, I have a penis not a vagina. Therefore we can't ever, and will never, have any sex with this _thing_!"

The wolf tilts his head, before sticking his tongue out and waging his tail at a faster rate, _'there's always anal'_

Bella blinked and stared at Jacob, "you are such a pig!" She let out a laugh and began to make her way towards her home.

Once the girl was far away from hearing his thoughts—and the packs are sleeping—Jacob growled in his mind, _'laugh all you want, Bella, but soon you will be **mine**.'_

* * *

**_At the Chicago police department_**

"We are gathering here today to present this plaque to a person who has helped Chicago become a better place!" An old man in black suit held up a plaque as the crowds cheer and clapped.

Bella blushed, even though this is like her third plaque, she never ceased to get shy. These people_ really_ love her; of course she _is _the _first_ woman to ever bring peace back into this crummy town. Now people—mainly tourists—aren't afraid to come here without worrying about getting stab in the back. She then stood up from her seat and walked up to the stage, she accepted her award gave a speech to never give up and never let people pull you down and was on her way.

"Hey dad!"

Bella turn to see two extremely beautiful teenagers, the blonde boy was waving at her and the brunette girl was looking at her shyly

"Uh do I know you?" She asked, still shocked that the brunette kind of looked like her.

"You don't recognize your own children, father?" The brunette said, clearly sad that Bella doesn't even know her.

"Why do you keep calling me _that_?" Bella asked, she was starting to think these kids are playing a prank on her.

"Because you fucked our mom!" The blonde said as it were nothing.

Bella stared at the boy as if he had grown another head.

"What my brother means is that you had sexual intercourse with our mother before you left to Chicago," the small brunette said with a smile.

_Wait what!_ It was all coming back to Bella now; she remembered having sex with a woman before she left for Chicago—oh shit! How could she forget about Miss Denali! Oh no…

That means that these two are her…

"I think she remember now, Adam,"

"Cool! Sup pops!"

_Fuck me…_Bella's world became black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight= Necrophilia and Bestiality. Just saying**

* * *

**_RECAP_**

_"Hey dad"_

_Bella turn to see two extremely beautiful teenagers, the blonde boy was waving at her and the brunette girl was looking at her shyly_

_"Uh do I know you?" She asked, still shocked that the brunette kind of looked like her._

_"You don't recognize your own children, father?" The brunette said, clearly sad that Bella doesn't even know her._

_"Why do you keep calling me that?" Bella asked she was starting to think these kids are playing a prank on her._

_"Because you fucked our mom!" The blonde said as it were nothing._

_Bella stared at the boy as if he had grown another head._

_"What my brother means is that you had sexual intercourse with our mother before you left to Chicago," the small brunette said with a smile._

_Wait what!__ It was all coming back to Bella now; she remembered having sex with a woman before she left for Chicago—oh shit! How could she forget about Miss Denali! Oh no…_

_That means that these two are her…_

_"I think she remember now, Adam,"_

_"Cool! Sup pops!"_

_Fuck me…__Bella's world became black_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"I cannot believe you two disobeyed me, after I told you not to find her!"

"But mom—"

"No, I specifically told the both of you not to find her. But you did it anyway!"

"She is _part_ of _our_ family. She has every right to know about _us_!"

"Look, she's waking up!"

"Ugh…" Bella blinked her weary eyes; her vision was a bit blur, but she manages to catch one familiar blurs except for the others.

"Whe…Where—" she tried to speak, but she felt her throat burn as if she swallowed millions of fire ants.

"Where are you?" A Latin man finished for her.

She slowly nodded while looking around; once her vision began to clear, she then notice she was in a room surrounded by people she never met before—wait a minute. How the hell did she end up inside a room? And why is she in a bed?

"Hey dad" The same blonde boy from before waved at her, she began to feel lightheaded again.

"Please don't faint again!" Bella looked to her left and saw a brunette—the same one as before—that looked just like her, except for the caramel eyes, other than that this girl could have been her long lost twin.

"Who-who-who-" Bella tried, again, to speak.

"Who are we?" The brunette gestured to her and the blonde boy.

Bella nodded.

Before the smaller brunette could answer, a familiar blonde stepped in, "there are your children, Bella."

Bella's eyes widen at the sight of the amber eyed, cherry blonde, and woman. "T-Tanya?"

Tanya smiled at the shocked brunette—if she was a human her heart will be constricting with feelings (wait what?) She shouldn't be feeling like this. They both told themselves they will never meet again, nor speak to one another, and yet here they are; speaking and in each other's presence.

Bella looked back and forth between Tanya and the two teens kneeling beside her. "They-they—are my…"

Tanya nodded, she motioned Kate to bring her a book—a photo album.

_Uh oh, that can't be good_, thought Bella as the cherry blonde vampire flipped through some pages. Halting at a particular page before turning the book and showed Bella the photos.

The page itself contained photos of Tanya sporting a baby bump, followed by two pictures of her lying on a bed holding two infants on her arms, there were two more photos of the vampire children but slightly older, as if they were about 10 years old. The rest of the photos were the children at a specific age, looking older than the ones before.

_How? _Bella rubbed her face, wanting so badly to pinch herself and hope this is all a dream. *Pinch*

She opened her eyes. Nope she's still here. _Dammit…_

"They were so cute when they were small," Bella looked up to see a small pixie-like girl with short spiky hair. "Adam and Ella, they were cute when they were small," she repeated.

"Alice not now," Tanya said, earning a pout from the shorter girl.

Another blonde stepped in, this time a male, he sat on the Bella's bed and gave her a warm smile, "hello, dear, my name is Carlisle. I've been taking care of Tanya throughout her pregnancy," he held out his hand, "it's nice to finally meet you, Bella, I heard so much about you."

Bella looked at the man's hand as if it had some sort of virus, before looking up at the blonde. She reluctantly shook his hand, but not before looking behind him to see 6 more people, all looking at her weirdly—except for the blonde girl, she was looking at Bella with…Hope?

Carlisle noticed what Bella was looking at; he turns around and notices his daughter, Rosalie, was looking at Bella with hope. Remembering the talk he and Rosalie had about Bella, he nodded to the blonde girl before turning to the taller brunette lying on the bed. "Bella,"

The brunette snapped she focused her staring at the blonde male instead of the female one.

"We," Carlisle gestured to all the people in the room, "all know about your _unique_ anatomy,"

Bella's eyes widen, not for the fact that Carlisle called her penis unique, but that he and _everyone_ else in this room knows about her penis! She turns to Tanya for an explanation; all she got from the strawberry blonde was a turn of the head. _Oh…_

Before she knew it, the blonde girl from before was now kneeling right beside her—was it just her or did she just hear a growl coming from Tanya? She turns around back to the strawberry blonde, seeing the same scenario as before; Tanya ignoring her staring. But Bella _knows_ she heard the growl come from her, and she's a lycan!

"Bella?" Said girl turns back to the blonde sitting next to her. "Like Carlisle said before, we all know about your condition—I mean _uniqueness_, and I was wondering if you could perhaps, get me pregnant,"

Bella blinked, double blinked, even triple blinked.

A man almost the size of a bear came beside the blonde, "I already approved of letting you fuck my wife," he gave Bella a thumbs up and whispered, "She's pretty wild in the bed, if ya know what I mean," he chuckled before getting serious, "no funny business, man," he then notice the pale-blank look on Bella's face. "Dude?"

Bella's response was fainting, again.

* * *

**Short? Yes I know but that's all my cousin manages to write before throwing in the towel.**

**Until next time**


End file.
